


Rebibbia

by koalanosense



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prison AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalanosense/pseuds/koalanosense
Summary: La vita ti mette davanti a delle scelte, certe volte.Puoi decidere di fare la scelta giusta.Puoi scegliere di fare la scelta sbagliata.Puoi decidere di non scegliere, ma anche quella è una scelta.A prescindere dalla scelta, quello che importa è accettare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni, sempre.Ermal lo sa, lo sa bene, ma l'unica scelta che gli è concessa ora sta nel decidere se lottare per sopravvivere o lasciarsi morire.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Shalom!  
> Questa fic è nata da un'idea di Chiara, che me l'ha gentilmente commissionata mesi fa. E' un Alternative Universe, il che significa che non c'entra nulla con la realtà in cui viviamo.  
> E' una storia ambientata in una prigione che tratterà argomenti forti e delicati, quindi se non è il vostro genere (o semplicemente non amate questa ship) vi invito sempre a cliccare sulla X rossa in alto a destra, che così stiamo tutti più tranquilli.  
> Dedicata a Chiara, in primis, per la pazienza dimostrata nei miei confronti, alla mia squad per il supporto, ed alla mia Bì. Lei sa.  
> Buona lettura, ci vediamo elle note di chiusura per delle piccole spiegazioni che nessuno vuole davvero, ma che a me piacciono davvero tanto. ♥

I polsi gli fanno male.  
Un male cane.  
Un male nuovo, mai provato, che ha un retrogusto di libertà. Una libertà che non è sua, però. Una libertà che non gli appartiene per davvero, ma che gli riempie la mente quel tanto che basta per non esplodere.  
E quindi implode, Ermal.   
Vorrebbe urlare, ma sta in silenzio.  
Sta in silenzio perché ci sono altre grida nell'aria, grida non di dolore - come sarebbero state le sue -, ma di scherno.  
Si prendono gioco di lui, mentre attraversa quel corridoio squallido e malamente illuminato. Qualcuno prova pure ad afferrarlo, allungando le mani come possibile oltre le sbarre di ferro arrugginito, ma una delle guardie che lo sta scortando tira fuori il manganello, mentre con un accento romano piuttosto calcato intima a tutti di fare silenzio.  
Ed Ermal che in silenzio c'è stato tutta la vita, vorrebbe urlare perché il metallo che gli stringe i polsi gli fa un male cane, quelle manette che gli hanno messo troppo rapidamente e troppo velocemente, gli stringono troppo;  vorrebbe urlare, ma sta in silenzio, ancora una volta, perché la libertà per cui si è battuto, per cui si è ribellato, non gli appartiene, ma va bene così. Finché ci saranno sorrisi sui volti di sua madre e dei suoi fratelli, andrà tutto bene.   
E quindi implode, Ermal; vorrebbe urlare, ma sta in silenzio, ancora una volta perché stavolta è per amore che sta zitto. E va bene così.   
Va bene così.   
E se lo ripete nella mente, cercando di auto-convincersi, mentre la guardia che lo strattona - per "invitarlo" a proseguire - d'un tratto si ferma ed Ermal si volta e mentirebbe se dicesse di non aver provato puro terrore quando il suo sguardo ha incrociato quello ghiaccio e vacuo del suo nuovo compagno di cella.   
Mentirebbe a se stesso dicendo di non aver paura, e a lui non sono mai piaciute le bugie, ne ha dette fin troppe in passato, per svariati motivi che non dipendevano da lui.   
Ma adesso nessuno può obbligarlo a fingere che tutto va bene; è circondato da centinaia di persone, ma si sente solo e si può lasciare andare.  
Una lacrima gli riga il viso mentre viene spintonato all'interno della cella ed Ermal vorrebbe urlare, ma sta in silenzio, ancora una volta.  
Va bene così, se lo ripete costantemente e vorrebbe crederci davvero, ma è sempre stato un ragazzo intelligente e quindi lo sa che tutta quella situazione non va bene, per niente.  
  
\---  
  
Il rumore del chiavistello che sbatte contro la serratura in metallo riporta Ermal alla realtà. Gli hanno liberato i polsi, ma la sensazione di essere intrappolato in un limbo da cui non potrà più uscire ancora non l'ha abbandonato.   
Dubita che potrà mai accadere, ma la speranza è l'unica cosa che gli resta, no?   
I suoi occhi si chiudono e si aprono ad una velocità inusuale per cercare di abituarsi alla penombra di quella cella.  
L'unica fonte di luce proviene dalla finestra sbarrata, piccola e posta troppo in alto, che proietta un rettangolo giallognolo sul pavimento poco pulito della stanza.  
Ad Ermal il sole è sempre piaciuto; in generale stare all'aria aperta gli è sempre piaciuto, ma ora è in gabbia. Letteralmente. E vorrebbe urlare.  
  
**«Ao' ho chiesto come te chiami.»**  
  
Preso com'era a fissare quell'unico spicchio di normalità non aveva prestato attenzione all'altro uomo nella stanza.  
L'uomo è più basso di lui, ma più impostato e sicuramente ha qualche anno in più a lui. Il suo cervello lo avverte subito che è saggio non far arrabbiare qualcuno che potrebbe stenderti con un pugno.  
Eppure sta zitto e non risponde, si prende qualche minuto per osservarlo ancora: barba ispida di qualche giorno, tatuaggi visibili dalla divisa arancione sbiadito, guance leggermente incavate e due occhi color ghiaccio che pareva volessero scavargli dentro.  
D'istinto, Ermal, indietreggia di un passo andando a sbattere con la schiena contro le sbarre e provocando la risata sguaiata di qualcuno nella cella di fronte.  
  
**«Che nun parli, per caso?»**  
  
Domanda ancora il suo compagno di cella e non c'era durezza nel suo tono, ma solo una curiosità genuina dovuta alla nuova presenza.  
Nemmeno questa volta il ricciolino risponde perché non era lì per farsi degli amici, ne aveva da vendere fuori.  
No, okay, non ne aveva moltissimi, ma erano amici fidati che probabilmente non avrebbe rivisto mai più.  
Al solo pensiero di non poter più sentire la risata di Andrea, il cuore gli si ferma quel poco che basta per metterlo in allarme.  
No, Andrea non l'avrebbe abbandonato, glielo aveva promesso ed Ermal odiava le promesse, ma alle sue ci aveva creduto, si era fidato.  
  
**«Vabbè, come te pare.»**  
  
L'altro uomo si arrende e si lascia cadere sul materasso con un sbuffo annoiato. Ermal pensò che non dovesse essere proprio una brutta persona dato che l'aveva lasciato in pace subito, ma per essere lì con lui qualcosa doveva aver fatto. Ermal non era un santo, aveva commesso un crimine e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, ma si sentiva quasi giustificato per le sue azioni; avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso di quel tipo?  
La sua attenzione si sposta nuovamente sull'ambiente che lo circondava. Quella stanza, non più grande di cinque metri per cinque, ospitava un letto a castello ed una brandina singola - il che significava che doveva esserci un terzo detenuto oltre a loro due, no? - ed in un angolo c'era un water ed accanto un lavabo sgangherato.   
Non c'era null'altro.  
Niente di niente.  
Non che si aspettasse di meglio, in realtà, ma almeno una porta per dividere quella sottospecie di bagno dai letti.  
Iniziava a pensare sempre più che non avrebbe retto tutto quel tempo in una situazione del genere.  
  
\----  
  
**«Ao' André, me hanno detto che c'avemo un nuovo amico.»**  
  
La voce roca che spezza il silenzio proviene da un uomo dai tratti mediterranei che stava oltrepassando proprio in quel momento le sbarre della cella.  
  
**«Seh, ma nun me risponne... Magari nun so' il suo tipo.»**  
**«Che coglione. Cia' Fra se vedemo domani alla solita ora.»**  
  
Saluta la guardia che lo aveva accompagnato, come se fossero davvero amici, e si massaggia i polsi mentre i suoi occhi scuri si fermano ad analizzare il nuovo compagno di cella.  
  
**«Io so' Fabrizio.»**  
  
Si presenta e porge la mano tatuata a quello scricciolo che a malapena doveva avere la maggiore età, altrimenti non poteva mica stare lì con loro, no?  
  
Ermal, dal suo canto, aveva passato quelle ultime due ore a fissare il sole che filtrava da quella minuscola finestra sul mondo e quando aveva sentito la nuova voce si era voltato immediatamente, spaventato e curioso, e tutto ciò che credette di vedere - per un attimo - fu un angelo.  
Solo quando le sue iridi si riabituano finalmente alla penombra, riesce a mettere a fuoco realmente quell'uomo. Più che un angelo ora gli sembrava un lestofante uscito dal peggior romanzo rosa che spesso aveva beccato in camera di sua sorella.  
Era bello, oggettivamente parlando era bello, ma Ermal che aveva imparato ad apprezzare la bellezza maschile anche soggettivamente, poteva dire in tutta onestà che quel giovane avrebbe fatto saltare le coronarie a chiunque, lui compreso.  
Lui compreso, ovviamente, se si fossero incontrati e conosciuti in un altro contesto e non in un carcere. Non in quel momento, non in quel contesto e probabilmente non in quella vita.  
Il silenzio tornò a riempire quelle quattro mura spoglie ed in un attivo una risata imbarazzata si levò nell'aria. Durò solo un attimo, poi un sussurro e niente più.  
  
**«Emri im është Ermal dhe kam vrarë babain tim.»**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui spero di non avervi annoiati troppo o di essere risultata troppo pesante o troppo poco pesante. Sono sempre aperte a delle critiche costruttive volte a migliorare il mio lavoro e non ad insultarmi solo perché shippo questa o quella coppia.  
> Detto questo, piccole precisazioni sulla storia:  
> » Ermal ha diciotto anni, Fabrizio ed Andrea ventiquattro. I motivi per cui sono rinchiusi a Rebibbia e tutta la loro storia verranno spiegati nei capitoli successivi.  
> » Ho cercato di attenermi quanto più possibile alla realtà in ambito di leggi e pene, lo noterete con il passare del tempo.  
> » Per quanto riguarda la struttura carceraria, esiste realmente, ma dalle varie descrizioni lette in giro, ho cercato di riformarla per raggiungere lo scopo della fic. Alcuni elementi della vita carceraria sono presi dal telefilm Orange is the new black.  
> » La frase finale è uno spoiler per il prossimo capitolo: a voi la scelta se tradurla e capire di cosa stiamo parlando od attendere.  
> » Cercherò di aggiornare una volta a settimana, impegni permettendo, sperando di riscuotere un discreto successo.
> 
> Per il momento non ho altro da aggiungere se non che sicuramente il capitolo è da rivedere, ma non avevo voglia di far aspettare ancora Chiaretta e poi son curiosa di sapere come verrà accolta questa nuova avventura.  
> A presto ♥


	2. 2.

 

**«Emri im është Ermal dhe kam vrarë babain tim.»** (Mi chiamo Ermal ed ho ucciso mio padre.)  
  
Quella frase sconvolge i due ragazzi più grandi, ma Ermal sa che non è per ciò che ha detto, ma per come l'ha detto. Ha usato la sua lingua madre, l'Albanese, e dubita che quei due loschi tipi possano aver capito cosa ha fatto.  
Cosa ha detto.  
Che mostro è.  
In un attimo si ritrova catapultato nella sua bella Bari, in quell'ultima sera di libertà.  
  
\---  
  
_**«Ti giuro che è così! Facci caso!»**_  
_Esclamò ridendo, dando una leggera spallata ad Andrea, mentre prendevano il vialetto di casa sua._  
_**«Lo so pure io che il giro di Do è praticamente ovunque, ma non puoi andare in giro a dire che una volta imparato quello puoi suonare mezzo repertorio del cantautorato italiano.»**_  
_**«Ma è così!»**_  
_E giù di risate e spintoni e "attento alla chitarra" in un attimo sono di fronte casa di Ermal._  
_Il conservatorio non sembrava così distante quando era in buona compagnia: Andrea, poi, era la sua compagnia preferita. Per questo non avrebbe mai voluto che assistesse a tutto quel casino che li aspettava oltre la porta di ingresso._  
_Se avesse saputo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto abbracciare Andrea, l'avrebbe fatto._  
_Ed invece aveva sentito un tono che aveva imparato a dimenticare e che gli faceva male al solo pensiero._  
  
_**«Mendonit se mund të shpëtonit nga unë?»** (Pensavate di scappare da me?)_  
  
_Andrea rimase interdetto sul vialetto mentre Ermal percorreva il vialetto di tutta fretta ed apriva la porta di casa come una furia, con le mani che gli tremavano e la cassa toracica che gli bloccava le vie respiratorie._  
  
_**«Mamush? Mami?!»**_  
  
_Urlò in preda al panico, seguendo i rumori che stridevano con tutta la pace a cui era stato abituato negli ultimi anni, che facevano a pugni con la vita felice che erano riusciti a costruirsi una volta fuggiti dall'Albania, lontani da quel mostro._  
_Ma adesso lui era lì, in piedi davanti a sua madre ed urlava e sbraitava. Fu allora che Ermal prese la decisione che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita - e quella della sua famiglia - per sempre._  
_Non dovette pensarci nemmeno un minuto, nemmeno per un attimo ebbe il pensiero di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato; al contrario, in qualche modo, ai suoi occhi stava facendo giustizia._  
_Le sue dita si strinsero con forza sul coltello, abbandonato sul tavolo accanto a delle verdure tagliuzzate per metà, - sua mamma doveva star preparando la cena quando quel mostro era tornato nelle loro vite - tanto da sbiancare e diventare quasi viola per la stretta che stavano esercitando._  
_Tredici._  
_Tredici singulti._  
_Tredici improperi._  
_Tredici "Je thjesht një i dështuar" gridati ad un corpo che nulla poteva più (sei solo un fallito)._  
_Tredici coltellate alla schiena. Una più in profondità della precedente. La rabbia che gli montava dentro era quella di un ragazzino che per undici anni aveva subito maltrattamenti e violenze, ma soprattutto si trattava di rancore e rimorso di un ragazzino di undici anni che non era riuscito a proteggere le persone che amava. Non fino a quel momento._  
_Il corpo di quello che un tempo aveva osato chiamare padre giaceva ora in una pozza di sangue che macchiava il pavimento altresì candido della cucina._  
  
_**«Ermal, shpirt! Çfarë bërë?!»** (Ermal, amore! Che cosa hai fatto?!)_  
  
_Spostò lo sguardo negli occhi di sua madre, colmi di lacrime su un viso pallido, poi si chinò giusto in tempo nel lavabo per vomitare anche l'anima._  
_Che cosa aveva fatto?_  
_Aveva ucciso suo padre._  
  
\---  
  
**«Te c'hai capito qualcosa?»**  
**«Ma che André... Me sa che è straniero e pure un po' fore di capoccia...»**  
**«Se, ma che ce fa qua? Me pare un pezzo de pane, mica un delinquente...»**  
**«E che te devo dì, sarà pure uno scricciolo, ma qualcosina avrà fatto. Nun ce mannano mica tutti qua, o sai...»**  
  
Qualcosina? Uccidere qualcuno poteva essere considerata una cosa da niente, se fatta per buone ragioni?  
Ermal scuote il capo ed ignora gli sguardi confusi e curiosi degli altri due, mentre si va a stendere sulla brandina singola. Non dormirà, ne è certo, ma può fingere. E poi cos'altro ha da fare?  
  
\---  
  
Si rigira sulla brandina un paio di volte, a disagio, sente di essere osservato, ma ha paura di aprire gli occhi e ritrovarsi specchiato in quelli di qualcun altro.  
Non ha ancora deciso se gli fa più paura lo sguardo vitreo di quello che pare chiamarsi Andrea o piuttosto lo sguardo penetrante di quel Fabrizio. Nel dubbio, non vuole incappare in nessuno dei due. Sa che è un pensiero stupido, che alla meglio dovrà passare solo qualche anno con loro, ma vuole provarci. Forse, se continua a fingere di non capirli e si fa gli affari suoi può sperare di star sereno; per quanto si possa star sereni circondati da assassini, truffatori e chissà cos'altro.  
Ma un rumore improvviso lo fa sobbalzare, tanto che rischia di cadere dal letto, scatenando le risate divertite degli altri due.  
  
**«Statte calmo, piccolé. È solo ora de cena.»**  
  
Lo informa il più scuro dei due ed Ermal si volta verso la porta della cella dove, attraverso le sbarre, può vedere diverse guardie che sbattono il proprio manganello contro il metallo. È davvero già ora di cena?  
Istintivamente alza lo sguardo verso l'unica fonte di luce e si rende conto che il cielo si sta imbrunendo e che una lampada al neon ha sostituto la luce del sole.  
Si è perso il tramonto.  
  
**«Muovete quei culi, su! In fila e tenete apposto le mani!»**  
  
È la guardia che l'ha scortato qualche ora prima, Ermal lo riconosce dall'accento calcato e da quella piccola cicatrice sul volto che il suo cervello aveva memorizzato, ma a cui lui non aveva dato peso.  
Si tira su, quindi, e si sistema la divisa sgualcita mentre segue gli altri due fuori dalla cella.  
Non dice nulla, sta in silenzio come al solito.  
Sta in silenzio ed osserva ciò che gli accade intorno.  
Sa per certo che riuscire a capire le dinamiche di quel posto, può essere di grande aiuto per sopravvivere a quell'inferno. Ma lui vuole davvero sopravvivere a tutto ciò?  
  
Più si avvicinano alla mensa e più il vociare dei detenuti aumenta; probabilmente, pensa Ermal, quello è l'unico momento in cui si sentono a contatto con la realtà.  
La stanza è abbastanza grande da contenere più di trecento persone, ma è piena solo per metà.  
Ermal si sente spintonare e preso alla sprovvista finisce inevitabilmente sull'uomo davanti a sé.

Fabrizio lo squadra con espressione torva ed Ermal teme di ricevere un pugno in viso da un momento all'altro, ma il moro gli passa un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo spinge davanti a se.

**«Famo a cambio, piccolé.»**

Ed il ragazzino si ritrova in fila tra i due uomini con cui condivide la cella. Non riesce a proferire parola, nemmeno in albanese, perché non è certo di quello che è appena successo. Avrebbe sbagliato a pensare che uno sconosciuto gli aveva appena ceduto il posto solo per proteggerlo? Non poteva di certo saperlo e quindi non poteva fare affidamento solo su un'impressione.

Andrea gli porge un vassoio e gli indica cosa prendere per non mangiare schifezze.

Ermal gli risponde con un cenno del capo e segue i consigli; si stavano mostrando gentili nei suoi confronti e lui avrebbe fatto meglio a non incrinare quella sottospecie di tranquillità che si era creata. Trovava tutto molto strano, comunque. E non era mai stato un tipo che si fidava così a prima acchito, quindi non si sarebbe lasciato abbindolare da quelle gentilezze, piuttosto avrebbe tenuto la guardia alta ancor più di prima.

**«Certo che il riccioletto non è niente male, eh Fabbrì?»**

**«Lascia perde' Andre', o sai come finiscono ste cose...»**

**«Ma mica dicevo pe' me, dovresti sape' che non mi interessano certe cose...»**

**«Vedrai che a sta qua, prima o poi cederai pure te...»**

**«Che coglione!»**

E giù di risate mentre si accomodavano ad uno dei tavoli verdastri. Ermal, che aveva seguito il discorso, cercando di nascondere il rossore sulle guance per quei commenti, si stava dirigendo verso un altro tavolo, quando una mano gli afferra il fianco.

Il vassoio che per poco non si rovescia ed il volto pallido dell'albanese fanno capire a Fabrizio che forse ha esagerato e quindi alza le mani in segno di resa.

**«Scusa piccolé, volevo solo farti sede' qui con noi...rilassate.»**

Ma Ermal ha lo sguardo vacuo e perso nel vuoto, in un mondo di ricordi che solo lui poteva comprendere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' un capitolo scritto un po' di fretta e che non mi soddisfa appieno, ma intanto iniziamo a dare una forma ed un senso a questa storia. In particolare abbiamo uno specchio sul passato di Ermal e sul motivo per cui si ritrova a Rebibbia, anche se, come avrete notato, si parla di Bari. C'è una spiegazione a tutto, promesso.  
> Intanto alcune piccole precisazioni:  
> » Andrea Febo è quello in cella con Ermal e Fabrizio; Andrea Vigentini è quello del flashback di Ermal.  
> » La storia inizia il Primo Maggio del 2009. Tenetelo a mente per il futuro, perché ci saranno alcuni fatti legati, appunto, alla veridicità cronologica (?)  
> » Le frasi in albanese, hanno il corrispettivo in italiano e non dovrebbero contenere errori, ma per qualsiasi segnalazione sono sempre disponibile.  
> Grazie mille per aver letto e ci vediamo alla prossima ♥


	3. 3.

 

_Una figura scura si stagliava di fronte a lui._

_Di fronte un bambino di cinque anni appena._

_Di fronte un bambino di cinque anni appena che l’unico errore che aveva fatto era stato non rispondere correttamente ad una domanda._

_**«Je thjesht një i dështuar! »** (Sei solo un fallito!)_

_Due mani ruvide e forti che lo stringevano per i fianchi mentre cercava di dimenarsi, mentre cercava di ribellarsi, ma l’uomo lo aveva già spino sul lettino sfatto e si era sfilato la cintura._

_Cosa avrebbe potuto fare un bambino contro un mostro del genere?_

_La prima cinghiata fece più male di quanto potesse immaginare; poteva sentire chiaramente la pelle sensibile che ricopre le scapole lacerarsi sotto il cuoio di quel accessorio. Aveva provato a cercare aiuto, a gridare tra le lacrime che gli ricoprivano le guance rosee, ma sapeva già che nessuno poteva salvarlo. Non quella volta._

_L’ultima volta che aveva visto sua madre era stato pochi attimi prima, svenuta sul divano del salotto. E lui aveva solo provato a farla riprendere, svegliato nel cuore della notte dai suoi pianti._

_E poi era stato lui a riempire il silenzio della notte con i suoi singulti._

_L’ultima cinghiata che gli arriva – la sesta, forse – è più forte delle precedenti e gli fa perdere i sensi._

_In sottofondo sente il pianto di Rinald; l’ha svegliato con le sue grida._

_E mentre sente le forze abbandonare il suo corpo, un’ultima lacrima gli riga il viso con la consapevolezza che quel mostro se la sarebbe presa anche con il suo fratellino._

_Non li aveva protetti._

_Era un fallito._

 

 ---

 

Quando ritorna alla realtà, Ermal si specchia direttamente negli occhi ghiaccio di Andrea, che lo sta guardando con un qualcosa nello sguardo che non riesce a decifrare. Sembra apprensione, ma non può dirlo con certezza.

 

**«Me sa’ che è tornato tra noi, Fabbrì…»**

**«Te dici? Nun me pare. Ma che cazzo gli è successo poi?»**

 

Riconosce la voce di Fabrizio e si volta verso la fonte del suono. Non l’avesse mai fatto. Se lo ritrova vicino, fin troppo vicino per i suoi gusti.

Quello che c’è nello sguardo del moro riesce a comprenderlo meglio: ha lo stesso sguardo dei suoi compagni di scuola quando lo vedevano arrivare con un occhio nero. Curiosità mista a preoccupazione.

Si sente osservato come una cavia da laboratorio e questa cosa non gli piace per niente. A lui che è sempre piaciuto starsene per fatti suoi, nell’ombra. Se non fosse stato per il suo Andrea e per la sua innata decisione di essergli amico, probabilmente non avrebbe mai conosciuto quella felicità che aveva condizionato gli ultimi anni della sua vita.

Felicità che ora aveva miseramente perso.

Valeva davvero la pena vivere con la consapevolezza di non essere più libero? Di non meritare più la felicità?

Scivola un po’ più in là sulla panca di metallo, per mettere la giusta distanza tra sé ed il suo compagno di cella che adesso lo guarda stranito. Ma quello stranito dovrebbe essere lui, perché non ricorda quando si è seduto al suo fianco. Un leggero tremolio gli pervade le mani quando si rende conto che deve essere stato qualcun altro a farlo sedere.

 

**«Se è offeso, secondo te?»**

 

Trattiene un conato di vomito al pensiero che qualcuno possa _aver mosso violenza_ nei suoi confronti senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, senza che lui ne avesse memoria.

E poi ride.

Istericamente.

Ride istericamente e non riesce a fermarsi nemmeno sotto gli sguardi sorpresi dei due uomini al tavolo con lui. Non riesce a fermarsi nemmeno sotto gli sguardi taglienti di un gruppetto seduto al tavolo accanto al loto; probabilmente ridendo in quel modo sta urtando la sensibilità di uno di quei tipi loschi e questo lo fa ridere ancora di più. Probabilmente ridendo in quel modo sta passando per un pazzo, ma è un bene, no? La gente si tiene ben lontana dai pazzi, no?

Ma la risata isterica che gli ha riempito la gola e le labbra, lo hanno portato alle lacrime ed ora il suo corpo esile è scosso da singhiozzi forti.

Sta piangendo.

Fino ad un secondo prima stava ridendo ed ora sta piangendo.

È solo il primo giorno in quell’inferno ed è passato dal ridere al piangere in un istante.

Forse pazzo lo è davvero.

 

\---

 

**«Ao’ piccolé carmate o finimo nei guai.»**

 

La voce di Fabrizio è un sussurro, ma riesce a sentirlo benissimo tra i propri vagiti.

Gli sta passando un tovagliolo ed è l’unico che non lo sta guardando come se fosse un animale da circo.

O almeno suppone che sia così; non può assicurare che tutte quelle paia di occhi che sente su di sé siano comprensivi come il romano al suo fianco.

Accetta il tovagliolo e lo guarda negli occhi per un frangente.

Solo per un attimo.

Il tempo di una parola.

 

**«Rrofsh.»** (Grazie.)*

 

\--- 

 

Della propria cena, Ermal, aveva mangiucchiato un po’ di pane raffermo ed una mela, lasciando il resto nel vassoio ed offrendolo implicitamente – aveva allontanato il vassoio da sé – agli altri due che, dopo un attimo di esitazione, avevano accettato.

Li aveva sentiti discutere di lui, ma aveva tenuto il capo chino per tutto il tempo.

Si erano fatti un’idea sbagliata, credevano che andasse protetto quando forse era uno dei più pericolosi lì in mezzo. Forse non proprio, ma restava il fatto che avesse ucciso una persona. E non una persona qualunque, non un estraneo. Aveva commesso patricidio e dubitava che se i suoi compagni di cella l’avessero saputo, avrebbero ritenuto ancora opportuno proteggerlo.

Perché è di questo che avevano parlato durante la cena. Avevano parlato di lui e di come dovessero aiutarlo ad ambientarsi, di come tenerlo al sicuro perché “ _è uno scricciolo, Andrè, nun sopravvivrebbe qua dentro senza de noi_ ” e “ _che non lo so? Se solo riuscissimo a lo capì sarebbe più facile_ ”.

Ma lui non si sentiva uno scricciolo e soprattutto non era sicuro di voler sopravvivere in quel posto.

 

Ventuno anni da passare in quell’inferno.

Ventuno anni da passare lontano dalla sua famiglia.

Ventuno anni da passare senza Andrea ed il suo sorriso.

Ventuno anni da passare con la consapevolezza di non farcela.

Ventuno anni da passare in quell’inferno senza nessuna via d’uscita.

 

E così come erano arrivati in mensa, era ritornati in cella.

In fila uno alla volta. Ermal tra Andrea e Fabrizio.

Sembrava una situazione così assurda che Ermal si sarebbe messo volentieri a ridere di nuovo, ma non voleva mettere nei guai nessuno; soprattutto il suo cervello gli ricordava continuamente che doveva stare sull’attenti, che doveva prevedere il pericolo impregnato nelle mura che lo circondavano.

Non appena mette piede nella cella, il primo istinto è quello di andare verso il water e liberare la propria vescica, ma poi si ricorda che non è solo e vira immediatamente verso la propria brandina.

Mentalmente si dà dello stupido perché sa che non è una cosa salutare e che gli altri due uomini prima o poi avranno lo stesso bisogno, ma in quel momento scende a patti con la propria intelligenza e decide che per quei bisogni fisiologici attenderà che il sonno accolga gli altri due.

È un pensiero stupido, ne è consapevole, ma non può fare altrimenti.

 

Son passati pochi minuti, forse una decina, da quando si è steso e si è già rigirato una ventina di volte. Non riesce a trovare pace. Sonno non ne ha ed anche se ne avesse preferisce rimanere sveglio e vigile.

I suoi compagni di cella hanno dimostrato di essere gentili nei suoi confronti, ma non può davvero dire con certezza che sia la verità; magari è solo una maschera che potrebbe cadere nel momento in cui lui si addormentasse.

 

_È l'alba_

_Nel mare già respirano_

_Le bianche vele_

_Ascolto un eco dolce_

_Che mi chiama_

_È la vita che chiama me_

_Libero voglio vivere_

_Come rondine_

_Che non vuol tornar_

_Al nido_

 

I suoi occhi si sgranano e prima che si potesse rendere conto di cosa stesse facendo si tira su a sedere e la scena che gli si propone davanti gli fa battere forte il cuore; per la prima volta, da quando ha messo piede in quella struttura, il suo cuore batte forte non per la paura o per l’ansia.

Fabrizio sta intonando quella canzone che lui conosce bene, che ricorda bene.

Quella canzone che ama tanto e che mai avrebbe potuto pensare di ascoltarla in un contesto del genere.

Ma non è solo la canzone in sé a suscitargli quella forte emozione.

No.

Fabrizio ha una voce roca che quasi stona con il dolceamaro della versione originale. Eppure…

Eppure, quella versione ri-arrangiata, intonata a cappella con il solo accompagnamento di Andrea che con le mani crea una sorta di melodia contro le sbarre del loro letto a castello, lo spinge a fare qualcosa che avrebbe turbato gli altri due uomini nella stanza, ma soprattutto che avrebbe turbato Ermal stesso.

 

_Libero voglio andarmene_

_Libero non cercatemi_

_E I ricordi_

_I ricordi_

_Gettarli in fondo al mare_

_Corre la vela mia_

_Corre per il suo mare_

_Chi la può mai fermare_

_Naviga naviga naviga naviga_

_Scivola scivola scivola_

_Col vento va_

_Verso la libertà_

_Libero voglio vivere_

_È fantastico incredibile_

_Libero sono libero_

 

**«Ao’, ma quinni l’italiano o sai?!»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo umilmente perdono per aver saltato la pubblicazione della settimana precedente, ma ho avuto diversi impegni personali. Quindi, se riesco - non prometto nulla, eh - pubblicherò un altro capitolo in settimana e poi si ritorna a pubblicare di Domenica (facciamo sempre di Domenica) ♥  
> Passando al capitolo, un paio di cosette al mio solito.  
> » La scena iniziale è un flashback che si ripropone nella mente di Ermal al momento del tocco di Fabrizio (capitolo precedente).  
> » Ermal non è "pazzo" clinicamente parlando. Non soffre di nessun disturbo mentale ed il suo repentino cambio di stato tra il conato di vomito, il ridere ed il pianto ne è una prova. Chi come me ha studiato un minimo i disturbi mentali (schizofrenia, disforia umorale e bipolarismo in particolare) che potrebbero essere associati a questo tipo di comportamento, sa che ci sono altri "sintomi" che si dovrebbero manifestare e che Ermal invece non presenta. Quindi, Ermal non è "pazzo", ma soltanto umano. Ps: un giorno forse scriverò qualcosa sui disturbi mentali, ma non è questo il giorno. Diciamo pure che tutto il contesto è già abbastanza tosto così.  
> » Rrofsh è utilizzato nel gergo giovanile da Tirana in giù (così mi è stato riferito) ed oltre ad essere inteso come il nostro Grazie, significa anche qualcosa del tipo "Che tu possa vivere (a lungo)". Ho scelto questo termine, o meglio Ermal l'ha scelto, perché effettivamente Ermal ha un concetto di vita molto forte. Ha posto fine alla vita di suo padre - un mostro, ma comunque un essere umano - e sa quanto è importante il dono della vita. Ma comunque, questo argomento verrà ritirato fuori.  
> » Abbiamo un pezzo del puzzle in più per quanto riguarda la storia di Ermal (dopotutto si potrebbe dire che è sua la storia principale). La sua pena è di ventuno anni di reclusione e ci tengo a precisare che non è un numero buttato a caso, ma frutto di ricerche e studi specifici. Ora, non so se preferite che ve lo esplichi qui nelle note oppure nel testo, quindi per qualsiasi delucidazione su questa parte burocratica e legale, non esitate a chiedere che sono sempre ben disposta.  
> » La canzone intonata inizialmente da Fabrizio e proseguita poi dal nostro caro Ermal è la bellissima "Libero" di Domenico Modugno. Un pezzo azzeccato, dato il contesto, dato le personalità di cui stiamo parlando, ma altrettanto stonato nel complesso. Stonato nel senso che un inno alla libertà in una prigione potrebbe avere qualcosa di umoristico britannico che può non piacere. A me piace, quindi ce l'ho messa.  
> » Collegandomi al punto precedente, Ermal ha cantato. Ed ha cantato in italiano, quindi ha in qualche modo fatto cadere una parte del muro che aveva intenzione di costruirsi lì dentro. Quanto è forte il potere della musica, eh?
> 
> Detto questo, come al solito ringrazio chiunque legga e chiunque porti pazienza per i miei continui ritardi nell'aggiornamento. Fatemi sapere se la storia vi sta piacendo e ci becchiamo alla prossima ♥


	4. 4.

 

Ermal sente il rumore di un vetro che si infrange e realizza che forse pazzo lo è davvero.

Perché in quella cella non c’è nessun tipo di superficie infrangibile, quindi quel rumore non può averlo sentito per davvero. Ma lui l’ha sentito, nella sua mente, nel preciso istante in cui l’ultimo verso della canzone ha lasciato la propria bocca.

Ma non è un vetro ad essersi infranto, piuttosto la maschera che stava tentando di crearsi per sopravvivere; per evitare di essere infastidito.

Viveva in Italia da abbastanza tempo da parlare fluentemente l’italiano, ma questo non era mai bastato ad alcuni individui che si fermavano solo sul suo nome da straniero. Gli episodi di razzismo non erano certo mancati nella sua vita: essere un adolescente ed integrarsi con i propri coetanei è già difficile di suo, figuriamoci nel momento in cui il fattore origini differenti entrava in gioco.

Eppure, Ermal, aveva deciso che quella poteva essere una sorta di difesa in quel meccanismo che non conosceva affatto; aveva supposto – forse ingenuamente o forse no – che fingendo di non capire e di non farsi capire dagli altri detenuti, quest’ultimi lo avrebbero lasciato in pace.

 

**«Ao’, ma quinni l’italiano o sai?!»**

**«Ncuq…»** (No…)

**«Nun me piglia’ pe’ coglione, piccolé.»**

**«Nuk është ashtu.»** (Non è così.)

**«Mo’ basta…me stai a risponne’ quinni me capisci, nun so scemo.»**

 

Al primo passo di Fabrizio compiuto nella sua direzione, l’albanese si drizza immediatamente e indietreggia sulla brandina, fino a quando non sente il muro cozzare contro le proprie spalle a bloccargli una possibile via di fuga.

Si è ritrovato in quella posizione di difesa così tante volte che ancor prima che potesse pensarci, le lacrime iniziano a sgorgare silenziose dai suoi occhi, bagnandogli il tessuto della divisa che indossava.

 

**«Piccolé, guardame…nun te voglio fa’ niente…»**

 

La voce del moro è un filo più alta del solito.

 

**«Vogliamo solo capire.»**

 

Aggiunge Andrea, che però se ne sta bellamente sdraiato sul letto superiore della struttura a castello e fissa il soffitto con aria annoiata.

Ermal alza lo sguardo liquido verso il fondo della cella, dove vede Fabrizio osservarlo ed alzare le mani in segno di resa, come a sottolineare le sue precedenti parole.

 

**«Nun piagne, che t’avrò detto mai…»**

 

Il romano sbuffa e si arrende, perché proprio non ha voglia di perdere tempo; ed è buffo a pensarci bene, perché loro hanno tempo da vendere, da impiegare in qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ma non è mai stato una persona prepotente, non nel senso più comune del termine per lo meno, quindi avrebbe lasciato a quel ragazzino il tempo necessario per adeguarsi e magari – solo magari – aprirsi con loro.

 

Ermal, dal canto suo, ha smesso di piangere, ma sta ancora osservando il maggiore.

Lo scruta.

Lo tiene d’occhio mentre si allunga a dare una pacca sullo stomaco al castano che in risposta lo manda a quel paese, ma con un sorriso divertito che fa trasparire che non lo intende davvero, che sono amici e che li lega un affetto che Ermal conosce bene.

 

\---

**_«Ehi! Ti ho visto prima all’open day e niente…io sono Andrea, piacere!»_ **

_**«Si the, më fal?»** (Come hai detto, scusa?)_

**_«Ehm…»_ **

_Ermal poté leggere l’espressione confusa del ragazzo che gli stava rivolgendo la parola e solo dopo pochi secondi realizzò di avergli risposto in albanese, quindi la confusione era del tutto comprensibile._

**_«Scusami, stavo leggendo queste poesie albanesi e…io sono Ermal, tu hai detto di chiamarti…?»_ **

**_«Andrea. Andrea Vigentini, piacere. Sei nuovo?»_ **

**_«Una sorta…ho fatto i primi due anni in un altro conservatorio, tu invece a che anno sei?»_ **

**_«Inizio ora il terzo anno, magari abbiamo qualche corso in comune.»_ **

**_«Pianoforte, chitarra e violino, oltre a quelli predefiniti.»_ **

**_«Wow, devi essere una sorta di genio, un nuovo Mozart, eh?»_ **

**_«Che io sappia, lui non suonava la chitarra, però…»_ **

_Si guardarono per un attimo quasi indefinito prima di scoppiare a ridere entrambi, come se la cosa che avesse detto l’albanese, fosse la più divertente al mondo._

**_«Tu, invece?»_ **

**_«Chitarra e pianoforte, sono solo un mezzo genio.»_ **

_Ridacchiò in imbarazzo e poi si sedette accanto al riccio, su quella panchina che sarebbe diventata il loro ritrovo per gli anni a venire._

_Passarono tutto il pomeriggio a parlottare e scherzare di questo o quel compositore, di quel nuovo pezzo che avevano sentito per radio e di quali professori non fidarsi._

_Ermal non si era trovato mai così bene con qualcuno da quando era arrivato in Italia anni prima._

_Ad interromperli, quando ormai il sole era quasi calato del tutto, furono le prime note di "Climbing Up the Walls" dei Radiohead, provenienti dal cellulare vecchio modello del riccio._

**_«Scusami un attimo, è mia madre.»_ **

_Si alzò, allontanandosi di qualche passo, mentre spiegava a sua madre che no, nessuno l’aveva ucciso e che stava bene e che presto sarebbe tornato a casa. Poi, il colpo di genio._

_Si voltò verso Andrea, trovandolo a fissarlo e quasi arrossì – senza quasi -._

_**«Mami, a mund të ftoj një mik për darkë? »** (Mamma, può venire un amico a cena?)_

_Alla risposta positiva dall’altro capo del telefono, Ermal fece un cenno al ragazzo, come a dirgli che avrebbe spiegato la situazione quanto prima._

_**«Shihemi më vonë.»** (Ci vediamo tra poco.)_

_Staccò la chiamata e tornò a sedersi accanto ad Andrea._

**_«Quindi? Ho come la sensazione che tu abbia parlato di me e non sembravano parole carine.»_ **

**_«Infatti, le ho detto che un ragazzino logorroico e rompipalle mi si è accollato.»_ **

_All’espressione offesa e basita del castano, Ermal non poté fare a meno che ridere di cuore._

_Quel ragazzo lo avrebbe fatto ridere ancora innumerevoli volte prima di farlo innamorare._

 

\---

Gli manca Andrea.

Gli manca qualcuno che gli sorride e gli ripete che tutto andrà bene.

Gli manca sua mamma e gli mancano i suoi fratellini che gli davano la forza di andare avanti.

Se solo lo avessero lasciato a Bari, anche rinchiuso, ma con i sorrisi dei suoi cari a circondarlo nel giorno di visite, allora forse sì che ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Ed invece no, ormai era maggiorenne da poco più di dieci giorni ed era arrivato il momento di trasferirlo; quando però gli avevano detto che il Fornelli non l’avrebbe più ospitato, non si aspettava di certo di finire a Rebibbia, nel Lazio.

 

Sente un respiro pesante riempire il silenzio che si era creato ed inevitabilmente si volta di nuovo verso il letto a castello. I due uomini sono entrambi supini, ma nel buio della cella non riesce a distinguere chi dei due sia ad emettere quel suono quasi ovattato.

Non dormirà, quella notte, Ermal ne è certo. Come è certo che non sarà quel leggero russare a tenerlo sveglio, ma i ricordi e i rimorsi. Sicuramente non gli mancano né gl’uni né gli altri.

 

 **«Natën e mirë.»** (Buonanotte.)

 

Mormora al chiaro di luna, mentre si corica su un fianco, col viso rivolto verso il fascio di luce opaca che la luna riflette sul pavimento lercio. Vorrebbe non sentirsi così svuotato, così privo di alcun tipo di sentimento eccetto la paura, ma si sente apatico, come se tutto potesse esserci e non esserci allo stesso momento, come se questo o quello non potesse fargli differenza; lui, lui che ha sempre odiato l’indifferenza e l’indecisione, lui che ha sempre martellato Andrea con le sue paranoie quando l’amico rispondeva “E’ indifferente, scegli tu”.

Adesso è lui che si sente indifferente verso il mondo.

Adesso è lui che sente che il mondo sia indifferente nei suoi confronti.

E l’indifferenza lui l’ha sempre odiata, solo che adesso la sta abbracciando proprio come sta abbracciando quel cuscino ed in cuor suo è consapevole che l’indifferenza lo avrebbe condotto su percorsi tumultuosi che non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare. L’indifferenza è quel mostro silenzioso che può mettere fine ad una relazione, ad un’amicizia, prima ancora che si abbia il tempo di sillabare la parola stessa; l’indifferenza è quel mostro silenzioso che preclude la verità, che mette a tacere la realtà; l’indifferenza è quel mostro silenzioso che può lenire il tuo dolore, perché se mostri agli altri che non ti possono ferire, allora non ci proveranno, ma senza un dolore inferto, ci si può giudicare davvero vivi?

 

**«Buonanotte a te, piccolé.»**

 

Sgrana gli occhi e sente il flusso del proprio sangue invadergli il padiglione auricolare sinistro, quello premuto contro la stoffa logora della federa giallognola.

E se il mondo non gli volesse essere indifferente?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono stata puntuale nella pubblicazione, anche se le ragazze della mia squad mi odieranno comunque perché ho spoilerato qualcosa dei prossimi capitoli. Ops ♥  
> Come al solito, un paio di piccole delucidazioni che mi piacciono sempre.  
> » Il flashback è ambientato nel 2005, quindi Ermal ed Andrea hanno 14 anni circa, mese più, mese meno.  
> » Come si può intuire dalla loro conversazione, frequentano il conservatorio (c'era un accenno anche nei capitoli precedenti), e sono al terzo anno. Il conservatorio fornisce un'istruzione più o meno equivalente a quelle delle medie e liceo come preparazione per la laurea, però non tutti - anzi pochissimi - seguono questo percorso dall'inizio (aka 10 anni) e difatti sia Andrea che Ermal si sono iscritti al conservatorio dopo aver frequentato le medie.  
> » La battuta su Mozart può far ridere solo gli appassionati di queste curiosità come me, quindi l'ho inserita per puro vezzo personale, più che per mostrare le abilità del nostro amato riccio.  
> » La suoneria di Ermal è "Climbing Up the Walls" canzone dei Radiohead tratta dall'album Ok Computer, che vi consiglio assolutamente e che da Ermal è stato definito come il suo album preferito di sempre.  
> » L'ultima frase del flashback vi fa capire qualcosa in più sul motivo per il quale Ermal ha continui pensieri su Andrea V. ma ci tengo a precisare che nella realtà io adoro tantissimo la loro brotp (che è proprio una brotp, non come quella tra Meta e Moro) e che non riuscirei mai a pensarli davvero come una coppia.  
> » Il Fornelli che cito è un carcere minorile di Bari, che esiste per davvero. Questo è un indizio bello e buono sul reato di Ermal.  
> » La parte finale, quella sull'indifferenza è una sorta di flusso di coscienza di Ermal stesso, spero si sia capito, poiché è difficile delle volte rendere esplicite delle cose che dovrebbero muoversi nell'ombra, implicitamente appunto.
> 
> Come sempre ci tengo a ringraziare chiunque legga ed apprezzi la storia, mi riempite davvero di orgoglio e gioia. Alla prossima ♥


	5. 5.

È a disagio, Ermal.

Come non potrebbe esserlo.

Ha appena realizzato che Fabrizio ha capito ciò che ha sussurrato, ciò che sperava lo potesse proteggere da tutto quel marcio che lo circondava e che in qualche modo l’aveva già infettato.

È a disagio, Ermal, per questo si muove smanioso tra le lenzuola, non riuscendo a prender sonno.

E se non fosse troppo preso a muoversi in quel modo, producendo quel tipico suono quando il corpo striscia contro le lenzuola – come una larva che preme per uscire dal bozzolo – si sarebbe reso conto che qualcuno si era avvicinato.

Una mano sulla spalla.

Un urlo strozzato subito attutito da un’altra mano.

 

**«Calmate piccolé, so’ io.»**

 

Ma Ermal non riesce a calmarsi. Non può farlo.

Fabrizio l’ha preso alla sprovvista ben due volte nel giro di pochi minuti ed ora lui non riesce a tenere un respiro regolare; sente l’ansia salire, il panico arrivare ed il terrore prendere il sopravvento.

Ermal sa cosa sta per succedere.

Lo sa e quella consapevolezza lo fa agitare ancora di più.

Il battito aumenta a dismisura tanto che inizia a pensare che il cuore possa uscirgli dal petto; sente freddo e dei brividi gli stimolano le terminazioni nervose mentre piccole gocce di sudore iniziano ad imperlargli la fronte.

Ermal sa cosa per succedere, “ _sto morendo_ ” pensa; ma anche Fabrizio sa che cosa sta per succedere, lo sa perché non è la prima volta che affronta un attacco di panico.

 

\---

_**«Ciao zi’! Auguri, eh!»** _

_**«Ao’ fraté dimmi che l’hai portata.»** _

_**«E certo zi’, che me facevo scappa’ sto bel regalo pe’ te?! I sedici anni se compiono na vorta sola.»** _

_**«Come tutti gli anni, Francé.»** _

_**«Apprezza e statte bono, Fabbrì, piuttosto dove ce ne annamo stasera?»** _

_**«Paolino ce aspetta fori a quel locale novo che hanno aperto a Montespaccato, dice che ce po’ fa entrare.»** _

_**«Bella zi’. E bravo Paolino.»** _

 

~

 

_La notte dei suoi sedici anni, Fabrizio sentiva di poter conquistare il mondo._

_Con Francesco, più grande di lui di un anno, erano riusciti a procurarsi della cocaina purissima che avevano pagato un occhio della testa, ma che gli avevano assicurato li avrebbe portati sulla cima del mondo._

_Ed avrebbe dovuto essere così._

_E fu così._

_Per poco._

_Però si erano sentiti i re del mondo quando la cocaina era entrata in circolo nel loro organismo._

_Da quando si erano chiusi nel bagno del locale ed avevano sistemato la polverina bianca sul marmo scuro, assicurandosi di suddividerla in quattro strisce uguali, e l’avevano sniffata attraverso delle cannucce recuperate dai dei drink abbandonati, erano passati una decina di minuti prima che cominciassero a sentirne gli effetti._

_Sembrava tutto più bello, più luminoso e più divertente; le persone avevano qualcosa che li attirava li rendeva estremamente loquaci. Più affabili. Più tutto._

_Si sentivano invincibili._

**_«Ao’ er primo che se fa la bionda al bancone, gl’offro due drink.»_ **

**_«Se vede che stai fatto, zì. Quella ce avrà trent’anni?»_ **

**_«Embé, mo’ te spaventano le milf?»_ **

**_«Ma statte zitto Fabbrì, me è successo na volta sola.»_ **

**_«Paolì tu che ne pensi?»_ **

_E mentre si volta per chiedere l’opinione dell’altro amico, Fabrizio realizza che quella serata non l’avrebbe più dimenticata._

_Il suo amico Paolo è steso sul pavimento, circondato dalla folla ignara che continua a ballargli intorno. Sembra quasi una decorazione per la poca attenzione che riceve; come se fosse lì e al tempo stesso non ci fosse. Lui rimane immobile._

_Una ragazza, dai lunghi capelli ricci ed un piercing al sopracciglio, inciampa sul corpo inerme del ragazzo ed emette un urlo che fa voltare mezza sala._

_Fabrizio è ancora immobile: gli occhi sgranati ed arrossati, il cuore a mille e la mano di Francesco che gli stringe troppo forte il braccio. Percepisce il suo nome, tra un rantolo e l’altro dell’amico, ma tutto ciò che sente per davvero è un freddo improvviso. Non se lo spiega. Un attimo prima stava sudando per il troppo calore ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per una doccia fredda. Letteralmente._

_Si scrolla di dosso la mano di Francesco e si muove veloce._

_Avrebbe dovuto scattare verso il suo amico, ma la sua mente ed il suo corpo lo spingono verso l’uscita d’emergenza più vicina. Le mani gli sudano ed ancora una volta non riesce a capire come visto che sente il freddo pervadergli le ossa, ma riesce comunque a spingere il maniglione rosso antipanico._

_Buffo, perché in quel momento il panico è tutto ciò che riesce a sentire._

_Gli formicolano le mani, ora a contatto con l’asfalto; è inciampato ed ha perso l’equilibrio._

_Gli manca l’aria. Non riesce a respirare ed ogni volta che inala percepisce i polmoni fargli male, come se si stessero riempendo di fuoco piuttosto che di aria fresca._

_Ha la vista offuscata e non sa se è per le lacrime che hanno iniziato a scorrere veloci lungo le sue guance o perché sta per morire._

_Sta per morire._

_Sta per morire, ne è convinto._

_Il cuore gli fa un male cane, non riesce a respirare e le sue gambe non lo reggono._

_Si rannicchia in posizione fetale, sul freddo dell’asfalto._

_I singhiozzi lo scuotono ed i brividi lo fanno tremare._

_Sta per morire._

_Sta per morire, è tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare._

_In lontananza si riconoscono le sirene di un’ambulanza. E ne sarebbe quasi felice, di quello spiraglio di luce che potrebbe portarlo via dalla morte imminente, ma la consapevolezza che quei soccorsi non sono per lui lo fa sprofondare ancora di più in un baratro di ansia e terrore._

_Sta per morire._

_Sta per morire, è certo che la sua anima lo stia abbandonando._

_Si guarda dall’esterno: chiunque troverà il suo corpo penserà che era un tossico e che lo meritava probabilmente e lo lascerà lì a marcire, in un parcheggio desolato di uno squallido locale della periferia Romana._

_Sta per morire._

_Sta per morire. No, stava per morire._

_Qualcuno lo tira su, lo fa sedere, lo scuote._

_Fabrizio non lo riconosce e continua a non sentire più l’aria nei polmoni._

_Poi lo sconosciuto lo bacia._

_Lo sorprende._

_Non c’è lingua._

_Non c’è irruenza._

_Non c’è malizia._

_Solo un bacio casto._

_Solo tanto stupore._

_E quando lo sconosciuto si stacca, Fabrizio sente l’aria tornare in circolo nei propri polmoni._

_Gli occhi ancora sgranati, ma pian piano il suo cuore non sembra più voler cedere per lo sforzo._

**_«Chiarimo che nun ce sto a prova’ con te, ma t’ho visto impanica’ e sapevo che sta cosa funziona.»_ **

**_«G-grazie…»_ **

**_«Ao’…nun so frocio, eh…voleva solo essere un favore ad un amico.»_ **

**_«Sì…grazie…davvero, amico.»_ **

**_«So’ Andrea, te ce l’hai un nome?»_ **

**_«Fabrizio.»_ **

 

\---

Fabrizio sposta velocemente le mani sul viso del ricciolino e vorrebbe davvero non pensare che ha la pelle di un bambino, liscia e priva di barba, ma lo pensa e si perde un secondo di troppo ad accarezzargli la mandibola prima di premere le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro.

Lo ha preso alla sprovvista, ne è consapevole e spera che funzioni; percepisce il suo respiro incespicare in quel bacio rozzo e ruvido, privo di qualsiasi sentimento.

Rimane su quella bocca soffice un po’ troppo, o forse solo troppo poco, prima di ritrovarsi spinto indietro dal più giovane che lo guarda confuso e sorpreso. Forse anche un po’ disgustato, si annota Fabrizio mentalmente, ma almeno ha smesso di tremare.

 

**«A cì, nun me ne stavo approfittando, eh. Volevo solo farte stare meglio.»**

Un mugolio in risposta.

Beh, almeno non l’aveva mandato a fanculo, poteva considerarlo un progresso, no?

 

**«Senti un po’, ma mo’ che t’ho baciato, me lo vuoi dì come te chiami, sì?»**

 

Nessuna risposta, ma in fondo Fabrizio non ci sperava più di tanto. Non l’aveva nemmeno ringraziato, figurarsi dirgli il proprio nome.

 

**«Vabbè, dormi bene, piccolé.»**

 

Gli augura mentre se ne ritorna a letto, sorridendo alla vista di Andrea che stringeva il proprio cuscino come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo.

Ma è proprio mentre si infila a letto che lo sente; un sussurro leggero e veloce come un alito di vento.

 

**«E-Ermal, mi chiamo Ermal.»**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in un ritardo mostruoso, lo so. Potrei giustificarmi in mille modi, ma la verità è una: pigrizia.   
> Quando ho iniziato questa storia è una cosa che avevo chiesto di mettere in conto e so che potrebbe essere fastidioso, ma 1) scrivere di questi argomenti non è semplice; 2) senza ispirazione non si va da nessuna parte; 3) è estremamente difficile non andare OOC con questi due perché solitamente vorrei dargli tutto l'amore del mondo, ma in questa fic è tipo impossibile fargli avere una gioia (sì, sono consapevole che sono io l'autrice e potrei renderli felici, ma andrebbe contro tutto il progetto che ho in mente, quindi per ora soffriamo insieme perché loro soffrono).   
> Alcune piccole precisazioni che mi piacciono tanto e che in questo capitolo servono ancora più del solito:  
> » In questo capitolo possiamo conoscere un po' meglio Fabrizio e potremmo quasi dire che l'intero capitolo è scritto dal suo punto di vista. Abbiamo un flashback del suo passato e del momento in cui ha conosciuto Andrea Febo. A questo proposito, il "frocio" di Andrea, non è usato a scopo dispregiativo, ci tenevo sottolinearlo.   
> » Per la scena dell'attacco di panico, credetemi, è stata difficile da scrivere e soprattutto non sono convinta di averla resa in modo decente, quindi chiedo venia. Ho avuto personalmente un paio di questi attacchi e conoscono persone che ne soffrono, quindi ho cercato di basarmi su questo per lo più, spero vada decentemente.   
> » Con questo capitolo non voglio sottolineare gli aspetti "positivi" che possono nascere dall'assunzione di cocaina, ne tanto meno voglio incitarne l'utilizzo. Per tutti i riferimenti relativi agli stupefacenti (sia in questo capitolo, che a venire) ho fatto delle ricerche su internet per rendere il tutto il più reale possibile, ma - ripeto - non vuole essere un invito a farne uso.  
> » Montespaccato è una frazione di Roma abbastanza in periferia che personalmente non conosco, ma Wikipedia docet.   
> » Il bacio come antidoto all'attacco di panico è ispirato - ovviamente - ad una serie tv. Non so se funzioni realmente, ma mi piaceva e quindi ho voluto inserirlo.   
> » In questo capitolo possiamo dire che inizia finalmente la relazione tra Ermal e Fabrizio. Relazione non in senso amorosa, ma più nel senso umana. I due entrano finalmente in contatto: Fabrizio si precipita ad aiutare Ermal e lui, in cambio, gli apre uno spiraglio nella sua vita, rivelandogli il proprio nome. 
> 
> Credo sia tutto!   
> Come al solito ringrazio infinitamente chi legge e porta tanta pazienza e vi invito a passare sul mio profilo Tumblr (mi trovate sempre sotto il nickname koalanosense/roriscorner) dove scribacchio cose un po' più soft sempre su questi due.   
> Un bacione e grazie ancora, alla prossima ♥


	6. 6.

Glielo ha detto.

Gli ha detto il suo nome ed adesso non può tornare indietro.

Ad essere sincero non sa nemmeno lui perché l’ha fatto, perché gli ha rivelato qualcosa di così prezioso come il proprio nome.

Sua madre glielo ripeteva sempre: “ _I nomi hanno un significato importante, Ermal, vanno usati bene_ ”. E chissà cosa avrebbe detto sua madre, in quel momento, sapendo che stava affidando qualcosa di così importante ad un perfetto sconosciuto; un detenuto, tra parentesi, sicuramente non la persona migliore di cui fidarsi. Eppure, era stata una cosa piuttosto istintiva.

Fabrizio, dopotutto, l’aveva appena salvato da un terribile attacco di panico, lo poteva considerare una persona degna della sua fiducia? Forse, ma non ne poteva essere certo, ed Ermal odiava l’incertezza, l’indecisione, lui che aveva dovuto prendere decisioni difficili quando ancora era solo un bambino. E dato che non era un amante dell’indifferenza, anche perché era fortemente convinto che anche attuando una non scelta, si effettuava una scelta, in quel momento stava decidendo di provare a fidarsi del romano. Dopotutto lo aveva salvato da un attacco di panico; con una tecnica piuttosto discutibile, ma ci era riuscito.

In effetti…

Fabrizio l’aveva baciato.

L’aveva baciato per davvero.

Era stato solo un bacio a stampo, forse nemmeno da considerarsi un vero e proprio bacio, ma Ermal non era mai stato una persona fortunata in amore ed i baci che aveva potuto concedersi, poteva davvero contarli sulle dita delle mani.

C’erano state Silvia e Susy che gli avevano fatto capire che non era interessato al gentil sesso e poi c’era stato Andrea ed il suo mondo si era totalmente capovolto. Non gli era servito un bacio per capire di esserne innamorato, no. Era bastato il rumore del suo cuore spezzato quando il suo migliore amico gli aveva annunciato che si era fidanzato; con una ragazza, ovviamente.

Ma quella era tutt’altra storia. Aveva baciato un paio di ragazzi, più per scommessa – con sé stesso, con la paura di non riuscire a dimenticare il suo amico – che per mero piacere, ma con scarsi risultati.

E non avrebbe mai immaginato che il suo compagno di cella potesse baciarlo. Sebbene quel tocco non potesse rientrare nella categoria dei veri baci.

L’aveva fatto solo per farlo stare meglio, glielo aveva detto, non doveva crucciarsi troppo per quell’evento; o quanto meno provarci, perché conosceva bene la propria mente e sapeva quanto quella cosa era più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

E mentre lui si dannava, rigirandosi tra quelle lenzuola fredde, Fabrizio – nel frattempo – sorrideva soddisfatto e compiaciuto. _Ermal, proprio un bel nome._

 

\---

Non ricorda esattamente come e quando si è addormentato, ma il risveglio è più traumatico del solito.

Nemmeno svegliarsi al Fornelli era piacevole, ma lì lo trattavano decisamente meglio.

Adesso, invece, si era appena svegliato in seguito ad un rumore metallico che segnalava l’apertura della grata arrugginita che delimitava la loro cella.

Si issò subito a sedere, confuso e curioso da tutto quel baccano, solo per vedere Fabrizio ed Andrea pronti ad uscire.

 

**«Mobrici, Febo, avete visite…»**

 

Sentì distintamente l’accento romano e dopo un rapido sguardo, riconobbe la guardia che lo aveva scortato in cella. Lui non si mosse dal letto perché, ovviamente, per lui non ci sarebbero state visite quel giorno; dubitava ce ne sarebbero mai state.

 

\---

**_«Per il capo d’accusa di omicidio previsto dall’articolo 575 del Codice Penale, dichiaro l’imputato colpevole e lo condanno a ventuno anni di reclusione con trasferimento nel carcere di sicurezza Rebibbia.»_ **

_Due colpi di quell’innocuo martelletto ed il suo destino era stato appena deciso._

_Lì, in quell’aula del tribunale di Bari._

_Una condanna di ventuno anni._

_Le lacrime a rigargli il viso._

_A rigare il viso di sua madre._

_**«Starò bene…»** _

_**«Këlyshi im.» (Cucciolo mio.)** _

_**«Mamma, ti prego…lo sai che…me la caverò.»** _

_Avrebbe voluto crederci anche lui a quelle sue stesse parole, ma in quel momento la sua anima si stava logorando e tutto ciò che fino a quel momento aveva creduto solo un brutto incubo, si stava trasformando nella realtà. Aveva compiuto i diciotto anni, aveva raggiunto la maggiore età, quindi era stato processato nuovamente, stavolta come un adulto, e quello era stato il verdetto: ventuno anni._

 

\---

**«Poi un giorno mi spiegherai perché non usi le visite coniugali per vedere quello schianto della tua fidanzata invece che tuo fratello.»**

**«Quante vorte te lo devo dì che nun stiamo più insieme e poi…nun a voglio fa venì qui, o sai, n’è un bell’ambiente.»**

**«Come vuoi tu, Mobrici. Dico solo che dovresti prendere esempio dall’amico tuo…»**

**«Infatti, ancora non è rientrato…vabbè buon per lui.»**

 

Al saluto della guardia, Fabrizio vira immediatamente verso il ricciolino, approfittando del fatto che fossero soli in cella.

 

**«Mi hanno dato questa per te… _Ermal_.»**

 

Ermal lo guarda stranito, allungando una mano a prendere quella busta di carta che l’uomo gli stava porgendo con quel sorrisetto per niente piacevole. Aveva qualcosa che lo turbava, quell’espressione così compiaciuta e poi…poi il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome…

 

**«L’hai aperta?!»**

 

La busta che ora teneva tra le sue dita, non era sigillata come sperava ed il contenuto, due pagine ed una polaroid, era leggermente stropicciato.

 

**«Nun so’ stato io, piccolé…controllano sempre la posta…pe’ questioni di sicurezza, sai…»**

 

Pausa.

Nessuna risposta dal minore che si stava rigirando la polaroid tra le dita, come se sperasse che quei due ragazzi in foto iniziassero a parlare da un momento all’altro.

 

**«E’ o pischello che te piace?»**

 

Pausa.

Ancora una volta il romano non riesce ad ottenere alcuna risposta dal minore, cosa che avrebbe fatto urtare i nervi probabilmente anche ad un santo, ma lui non avrebbe lasciato la presa. Se era riuscito ad ottenere il suo nome, forse – con molta calma e molta pazienza – sarebbe riuscito a sapere qualcosa in più su quel ricciolino così intrigante. Perché ci tenesse così tanto, a conoscerlo meglio, ancora non sapeva spiegarselo, ma era sempre stato uno che assecondava i propri impulsi ed il proprio istinto.

 

**«Ao’ certo che sei n’osso duro, eh…»**

 

La risata leggera di Fabrizio riempie l’ambiente angusto, mentre l’uomo si allontana e raggiunge il proprio letto. Ermal lo osserva trafficare con la federa del cuscino prima di tornare da lui.

 

**«…però io lo so’ più di te. Questi so’ Anita e Libero, c’hanno due e sette anni mo’, non li vedo da quasi due anni, dal vivo almeno, però ogni settimana mio fratello vie’ qua e me fa fa’ na videochiamata co’ loro. E’bello averce qualcuno da cui torna’, piccolé, nun te devi vergogna’.»**

 

Gli occhi scuri del riccio sono fissati su quei visi paffuti immortalati in quella fotografia mentre mille domande gli affollavano la mente. Fabrizio aveva due figli che lo aspettavano fuori, probabilmente anche la madre di quei due bambini lo aspettava fuori e lui invece chi aveva fuori?

La sua famiglia lo avrebbe aspettato, certo, ma Andrea lo avrebbe fatto?

No, che non l’avrebbe fatto.

Tra ventuno anni, Andrea sarà andato avanti, avrà messo su famiglia con la sua ragazza e si sarebbe dimenticato di quello che un tempo era stato il suo migliore amico.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, son stata puntuale stavolta e per di più ho anche un piccolo bonus per voi ♥  
> Ma prima, le solite piccole delucidazioni che mi piacciono tanto:  
> » Il capitolo si apre con la riflessione di Ermal riguardo quello appena successo e ci da la conferma che al nostro ricciolino preferito, piacciano effettivamente gli uomini, ma c'è anche un indizio importante sulla sua relazione con Andrea Vigentini.  
> » Le visite settimanali sono un must delle prigioni: per Fabrizio c'è Filippo, suo fratello, come viene spiegato dopo, e per Febo c'è la sua ragazza. Per Ermal, pora stella, non c'è nessuno perché ricordiamoci che lui prima viveva a Bari.  
> » E qui ci colleghiamo al flashback che riguarda il secondo processo di Ermal (il primo gli era stato mosso quando era ancora minorenne, ergo poco dopo aver commesso il fatto. Probabilmente ci sarà un flashback più avanti). Anche qui ho cercato di attenermi quanto il più possibile alla realtà, con codici penali e tutto, quindi spero apprezziate questi piccoli momenti culturali.  
> » BOOM! I MiniMobrici vengono tirati in ballo. Per una questione di storia, Anita ha due anni ed è nata poco prima che Fabrizio venisse imprigionato (aka Fabrizio è in prigione da due anni, spoiler) e Libero ne ha sette. Ermal is molto WTF perché significa che Fabrizio è diventato padre a diciassette anni, ebbene sì, ma arriveremo anche a quello.  
> » E qui arriviamo al piccolo bonus/sorpresa che ho pensato per voi.  
> Polaroid Andrea/Ermal: https://imgur.com/hVnP0gw.png  
> Lettera di Mira: https://imgur.com/kTMDKWi.png  
> Lettera di Andrea: https://imgur.com/Q8CvGM2.png  
> Avrei voluto mettere anche la foto dei bambini, ma essendo del profilo privato di Giada, non mi andava di creare scompiglio, quindi niente, immaginatevi quei due essere pacioccosi che sono i figli di Fabrizio.
> 
> Detto questo, ringrazio come sempre chi legge e trova il tempo per stare dietro a questa storia. Siete sempre di più ed io vi amo sempre più. Alla prossima ♥


	7. 7.

Ermal ha ancora gli occhi fissi su quella foto che Fabrizio gli sta porgendo, ma non vuole prenderla.

La _sporcherebbe_. Non davvero, perché ha le mani piuttosto pulite, ma più in senso metaforico; come se attraverso quella filigrana lui potesse intaccare in qualche modo le anime di quei due angioletti.

Non li conosce nemmeno – non li conoscerà mai – eppure sente quasi il bisogno di proteggerli, come quando sentiva di dover proteggere i suoi fratelli dal proprio padre, solo che in quel caso era lui il mostro. Perché era così che si sentiva: solo un’orrida creatura mostruosa avrebbe potuto mettere fine alla vita di un altro essere umano, per quanto ignobile quest’ultimo possa essere.

 

**«Tutto bene, ricciolé?»**

 

Ma Ermal non ha il tempo di rispondere – in realtà dubitava che gli sarebbe riuscito facile trovare il modo per rispondere a quella semplicissima domanda perché non andava tutto bene ed era così palese che non riusciva a concepire come il moro non potesse nemmeno rendersene conto – che nel momento in cui solleva lo sguardo dalla foto e lo punta in quel del romano, il rumore metallico a cui ormai stava facendo abitudine, annuncia l’entrata in cella dell’altro detenuto con cui condividevano lo spazio personale.

 

**«Ao’ Fabbrì, la prossima volta che vene Filippo dagli i miei saluti.»**

**«O sai che nun te sopporta.»**

**«Certo che lo so, per quello te dico de salutarmelo ogni vorta.»**

 

L’albanese vorrebbe sapere come siano arrivati a quel punto, a quel grado di tranquillità in un posto come quello. Od erano dei psicopatici privi di qualsiasi tipo di emozione, e non gli pareva affatto, o erano a conoscenza di qualche trucchetto che ad un “novellino” come lui sfuggiva.

Come gli sfuggiva il motivo per cui la grata della cella non fosse stata ancora richiusa, ma sentiva che non prometteva nulla di buono, davvero nulla di buono. E non è che Ermal fosse convinto di avere un qualche potere particolare, ma era stato cresciuto dai campanelli di allarme e di pericolo che scattavano nella sua mente ogni volta che qualcosa non andava secondo il corso prestabilito.

Un piatto rotto per sbaglio, una risposta data in modo “apparentemente sbagliato”, una risposta non data od un consenso negato. Perfino un cuscino fuori posto poteva essere fonte di qualcosa di più grave.

 

\---

_Ermal è nella sua cameretta. Ha trovato dei vecchi spartiti di sua madre e sta cercando di decifrarli, ma per un bambino di cinque anni – seppur dotato – è difficile comprendere quei segni senza nemmeno una base. Eppure, qualcosa l’ha spinto a volerci provare, qualcosa di talmente viscerale che aveva paura si sarebbe sentito male se non ci avesse dato almeno un’occhiata._

_Sta per andare da sua madre, con gli spartiti stretti tra le manine esili, per chiederle per l’ennesima volta di insegnargli a “leggere” la musica, quando lo sente._

_**«Nuk je e mirë për asgjë.»** (Sei una buona a nulla.)_

_**«Është thjesht një jastëk.»** (È solo un cuscino.)_

_Sente chiaramente il rumore di qualcosa che cade. Qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, che urta il pavimento. Sente i singhiozzi di sua madre e stringe più forte quegli spartiti che gli graffiano appena i palmi delle manine; di quei tagli che non fanno davvero male, ma che danno tanto fastidio._

_**«Nuk di të bësh asgjë.»** (Non sai fare nulla.)_

_**«Të lutem.»** (Ti prego.)_

_Ed è quando sente sua madre supplicare, chiedere perdono e scusarsi per la milionesima volta che decide di fare qualcosa._

_È sempre stato un bambino sveglio, Ermal, almeno a detta delle sue insegnanti, ma non aveva messo in conto che a cinque anni non poteva fare poi molto per sua madre. Nonostante ciò, nonostante quella subdola consapevolezza che aleggiava in qualche parte della sua mente ancora troppo ingenua ed innocente per realizzare che quel mostro avrebbe potuto prendersela anche con lui, Ermal raggiunge la porta della camera dei suoi genitori. Ha la tachicardia, anche se non sa di averla, ed il calore che gli bagna i piccoli palmi, bagna anche gli spartiti._

_**«Mami?»** (Mamma?)_

_Chiama da oltre la porta. Non gli sembra possibile aver utilizzato un tono così alto senza rendersene conto: sembrava un lamento e lui non era uno che si lamentava. Non lo era mai stato e non aveva intenzione di iniziare ad esserlo a cinque anni: era un grande ometto, lui._

_**«Largohu, Ermal!»** (Vai via, Ermal.)_

_Sua madre sta piangendo e nonostante l’invito ad andarsene, lui spinge comunque la porta che lo divide da una delle immagini che mai abbandonerà la sua mente. Da una delle scene più traumatiche della sua vita._

_Suo padre, no, non suo padre. Quell’uomo violento che si faceva chiamare papà, stava costringendo sua madre sul pavimento, un piede a bloccarle la schiena mentre sul viso della donna c’era sangue misto a lacrime, un segno rosso sul collo e la faccia di suo padre – no, non suo padre, quel mostro – tutta paonazza per la rabbia e quegli occhi che lo trafiggono come lame._

_Prima che possa aprire bocca, sua madre è libera e lui ne è grato, felice, ma un attimo dopo è lui quello bloccato. Il suo esile corpo viene sbattuto contro il muro. L’uomo – se così lo si potrebbe definire per davvero – esce dalla stanza che viene riempita dai singhiozzi di chi è rimasto._

_**«Është faji im.»** (È colpa mia.)_

_**«Nuk është faji yt, mami.»** (Non è colpa tua, mamma.)_

_**«Më premto që ti nuk do ta bësh kurrë.»** (Promettimi che tu non lo farai mai.)_

_**«Ta premtoj, mami.»** (Lo prometto, mamma.)_

_Un sussurro. Una promessa che avrebbe infranto senza volere._

 

\---

**«Meta! Che sei sordo?! Nun me fa entra’!»**

 

Si riprende giusto in tempo, prima che la guardia minacciosa faccia il suo ingresso nella cella; forse anche perché Fabrizio gli sventola una mano davanti al viso e gli sussurra qualcosa, ma non saprebbe dire con certezza cosa.

A passi lenti e piccoli si avvicina alla grata ancora semi aperta. La guardia lo squadra da capo a piedi con un’espressione molto simile al discusso ed attacca un discorso infinito sul fatto che nonostante lui appartenga alla feccia – sì, usa davvero questo termine – della società deve comunque rendersi utile e dare una mano come gli altri detenuti e qualcos’altro sul programma di reintegrazione che dovrebbe seguire, ma Ermal non gli sta prestando davvero troppa attenzione perché è ancora sconvolto dai ricordi della sua mente.

 

**«Sentì Francé nun poi mannarlo davvero in lavanderia, o sai che lo fanno nero lì.»**

**«Non sono affari tuoi, Mobrici e soprattutto non hai nessuna voce in capitolo.»**

**«’Nnamo Francé, lo so che nun sei infame, nun o manna là…ce sarà un posto in biblioteca o che so io.»**

**«Silenzio! Meta, muoviti!»**

 

Il riccio sa che dovrebbe essere intimorito da tutto quel discorso, perché se ha capito qualcosa di Fabrizio è che – per qualche assurdo motivo – quest’ultimo sia convinto di doverlo proteggere. Ma è ancora troppo stordito anche solo per poter dire una parola; l’unica cosa che fa – di istinto – è quella di prendere la busta contenente la polaroid e le due lettere e stringersela al petto, per poi infilarsela sotto la divisa quando la guardia gli infila le manette.

Troppo strette, vorrebbe gridare, ma sta in silenzio perché tutto ciò che sa fare è quello: _stare in silenzio, quando dovrebbe urlare_.

 

~

 

Quando il turno finisce, ma Ermal non torna in cella, Fabrizio ed Andrea si scambiano una lunga occhiata di intesa, prima che il moro tiri un pugno al proprio cuscino imprecando tra i denti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono di nuovo puntuale, non ci credo nemmeno io. Ringrazio adesso chiunque legga e spenda del tempo a commentare qui o in privato o su Tumblr, insomma grazie di cuore, senza voi non ci sarebbe nessuna storia da mandare avanti. ♥  
> Al solito un paio di piccole precisazioni, di quelle che mi piacciono tanto:  
> » Il flashback è stato inserito solamente oggi, non era previsto, ma visto che questa pubblicazione coincide con la Giornata contro la violenza sulle donne, ho voluto fare questa piccola regressione senza allontanarmi troppo dalla storia. A tutti quelli che stanno leggendo, uomini e donne che siano, qualunque sia la vostra situazione se c'è violenza non c'è amore. Non ci sono giustificazioni, non esiste nessun "è colpa mia". So che è facile parlare nella mia situazione, ma davvero non restate in silenzio, battetevi sempre per il vostro diritto alla vita. «Ricorda che l’amore non è violenza. Ricorda di disobbedire e ricorda che è vietato morire.»  
> » Ho solo un'altra piccola nota. Riguarda la frase finale. E' presa dal prossimo capitolo che inizierà con un piccolo rewind di qualche ora, insomma che spiegherà cosa è successo ad Ermal. 
> 
> Per oggi voglio essere breve e lasciare che il capitolo parli da se.  
> Nessuno ha il diritto di mettere a tacere la vostra voglia di gridare le ingiustizie del mondo, ricordatelo sempre.  
> Siate il cambiamento che volete vedere nel mondo.


	8. 8.

Ha attraversato tre corridoi e sceso quattro rampe di scale, prima che gli venissero tolte le manette.

Né quella porta che si trova di fronte, dal cui oblò opaco può intravedere qualche lavatrice industriale, né la strada fatta per arrivarci gli sono familiari.

Quel pensiero, in qualche modo, lo rincuora.

È abbastanza certo di essere lontano dalle celle e dalla zona mensa, il che dovrebbe stare a significare un po’ di quiete, nessun fastidio e magari anche beata solitudine; ed in un secondo, le parole di premura nei suoi confronti, da parte di Fabrizio, svaniscono dalla sua mente.

Ermal è quasi felice di aver avuto quell’incarico; quasi perché dopotutto si trova ancora recluso in un istituto carcerario da cui non può uscire per i prossimi ventuno anni della sua vita.

Istintivamente, la sua mano destra – ormai libera – va a premere sulla busta che ha nascosto sotto la divisa, come per aggrapparsi a qualcosa di reale, qualcosa per cui vale la pena lottare.

Forse può farcela.

 

La guardia spalanca la porta e lo spintona dentro la stanza. Ci sono circa una decina di macchinari, tra lavatrici ed asciugatrici, delle ceste in un angolo e due tavoli di metallo al centro della stanza.

Non c’è nessun altro e quindi Ermal si sente legittimato a tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Può svolgere quel lavoro senza problemi, tenendo la mente impegnata così da non rischiare di perderci la testa e davvero non riesce a capire perché Fabrizio non volesse lo assegnassero lì.

Probabilmente lo voleva lui quel posto: doveva essere quello più ambito.

Vorrebbe non sentirsi un po’ deluso da quel pensiero, ma il romano gli era sembrato così sincero e quindi volente o nolente ci rimane male. Ma è solo la questione di un attimo, poi la guardia inizia a spiegargli cosa e come fare, dove trovare i detersivi, come usarli senza sprecarli, come piegare divise e lenzuola; insomma un insieme di direttive che Ermal sente a malapena perché non è sicuramente la prima volta che fa una lavatrice e piega dei vestiti. Però annuisce ogni tanto, così da dare l’impressione di star seguendo, senza dover essere costretto a parlare davvero.

 

Quando rimane solo si lascia andare ad un altro sospiro di sollievo e poi mentalmente inizia a farsi una lista di ciò che doveva fare ed in che ordine: non che ci tenesse particolarmente a fare bella figura – non gli sarebbe servito a nulla –, ma voleva svuotare almeno tre di quelle ceste ricolme di bucato entro le quindici, quando avrebbe terminato il suo turno.

Inizia a dividere le divise dalle lenzuola, mettendo da parte anche gli asciugamani decidendo di fare dei lavaggi separati per gli ultimi due anche se la guardia gli aveva suggerito di non sprecare.

La solitudine, con sollievo annesso, però non dura molto.

È dopo che ha azionato la prima lavatrice e mentre sta caricando la seconda che un gruppo di voci giungono alle sue orecchie. Vorrebbe davvero non apparire come un cerbiatto spaventato, ma la prima cosa che ha sentito è stata “ _lo sapevo che ci avrebbero mandato carne fresca_ ”.

E vorrebbe non tremare, ma le divise che stava caricando in lavatrice gli sono cadute dalle mani per la sorpresa ed una brutta sensazione impregna l’aria che ora non sembra sufficiente nemmeno per un solo essere umano.

**«Fai attenzione con quelle che poi ce le dobbiamo mettere noi.»**

L’uomo che l’ha ammonito ha un forte accento che Ermal riconosce come quello tipico della Toscana, ha i capelli che gli arrivano alle spalle, di un nero più scuro della pece ed una lacrima tatuata sullo zigomo destro. Gli altri due uomini gli stanno dietro di qualche passo mentre quello si avvicina al ragazzo. La distanza che li divide è sempre di meno fino al punto che Ermal riesce a sentire l’odore acre del suo alito.

**«Quanti anni c’ha, secondo voi?»**

È ancora il toscano a parlare e, nonostante si stia rivolgendo ai due uomini alle sue spalle, continua a fissare imperterrito il riccio che ora è bloccato con le spalle contro una delle lavatrici.

**«Nun più de diciotto, me pare un moccioso.»**

**«Sì, diciotto sicuro, altrimenti nun stava qua.»**

L’uomo che lo teneva bloccato contro il macchinario, sebbene non lo stesse trattenendo fisicamente, sembrò piuttosto compiaciuto dalla risposta dei suoi scagnozzi.

**«Allora, ragazzino, che ci fa una bestiolina carina come te, qui dentro?»**

Non risponde, Ermal, mentre lancia uno sguardo alla porta che lo divide da una guardia pronta ad intervenire – o almeno spera sia così – e non sa se sia meglio urlare ed attirare la sua attenzione, eludere la domanda completamente od usare l’albanese come a fingere di non capire. Teme, però, che quell’ultima possibilità lo faccia finire in guai ben più seri.

**«Ma guarda un po’, pare che il ragazzino non sappia parlare…che c’è, sei un tipo timido?»**

Timido non è mai stato un appellativo che Ermal avrebbe usato per descrivere sé stesso, sebbene non fosse la prima che gli veniva affibbiato. Come quando aveva iniziato a frequentare la scuola in Italia: tutti erano convinti che non parlasse perché era un bambino timido e introverso, quando la realtà era che semplicemente stava cercando di apprendere quanto più velocemente possibile la lingua, così da potersi integrare e giocare con gli altri bambini. Oppure come quella volta in cui Silvia c’era rimasta male perché non aveva fatto la prima mossa per baciarla ed aveva dato la colpa alla timidezza, quando in realtà il problema era situato più nel profondo. Quindi, Ermal, non si sarebbe definito timido; non era sicuramente la timidezza che lo bloccava in quel momento, quanto più la paura, quella sì che la conosceva bene. Era cresciuto a pane e paura, praticamente, e questo in qualche modo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ad averne di meno, ma la verità era un’altra.

Ermal era succube della paura e non ne sarebbe mai uscito.

 

**«Io dico che chi tace acconsente, no?»**

Aveva un tono retorico, il toscano, mentre lo strattonava e lo spingeva tra le braccia degli altri due uomini che lo afferrano per le spalle, così da immobilizzarlo.

 **«Të lutem.»** (Ti prego.)

È solo un mormorio, ma i tre uomini lo sentono perfettamente e ne ridono, domandandosi tra di loro che cosa possa mai aver detto quello “straniero del cazzo”. Poi sente le lacrime rigargli le guance prima ancora di sentire le mani del toscano su di lui.

Si dimena, cerca di liberarsi della presa degli altri due, ma è troppo esile e loro lo stringono con troppo forza; ancora un po’ e gli avrebbero lasciato dei segni evidenti sotto la divisa.

L’uomo che sta cercando di spogliarlo, nella foga del momento, non si rende conto della busta che è scivolata dalla divisa del giovane, ma Ermal invece la vede.

La vede e chiude gli occhi.

Mentre una lacrima gli bagna il colletto della divisa.

Riapre gli occhi e la vede.

Mentre decide di reagire, per loro.

Si slancia in avanti e cerca di colpire l’uomo con un calcio, ma i due che lo tratteneva fino ad un attimo prima hanno lasciato la presa, sorpresi da quella reazione ed Ermal si trova in ginocchio, proprio davanti all’uomo che lo sovrasta con un ghigno malizioso.

**«Ah, ma quindi un po’ uomo ci sei.»**

Lo denigra mentre gli assesta un calcio tra le scapole che lo spinge col petto al pavimento e lo fa mugolare dal dolore. Ermal potrebbe giurare di aver sentito qualcosa fare _crack_ , ma il bruciore che sente al viso lo distrae: deve essersi ferito il mento quando il bruto l’ha colpito.

È ancora bloccato dal piede sulla sua schiena ed istintivamente allunga la mano sinistra alla lavatrice, stringendo le dita sul bordo del cestello per tirarsi su, ma passa solo un attimo e la stanza si riempie di un urlo straziante.

Uno degli altri due uomini ha dato un calcio all’oblò della lavatrice.

Ermal è sicuro di aver sentito un _crack_ , stavolta, forse anche più di uno, ma quello che non sente è il dolore. Ha urlato, sì, per pura reazione fisiologica, ma non sente dolore.

Prima che se ne renda conto, però, è di nuovo in piedi.

Ha la vista offuscata dalle lacrime, ma riesce a riconoscere la guardia che lo ha scortato fino a lì: sta spintonando i tre uomini fuori dalla lavanderia, ma è qualcun altro a sorreggerlo.

**«Tranquillo, ora ti porto in infermeria.»**

Il ragazzino non riconosce la voce, ma riconosce un accento molto simile al proprio, quindi decide di fidarsi; per quello ed anche perché non ha molta scelta.

**«Ce la fai a camminare?»**

Gli chiede l’uomo, mentre lascia la presa su di lui per chinarsi a raccogliere la busta sul pavimento. Ermal ne approfitta per asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica della divisa, così da guardare meglio la guardia che lo sta aiutando; forse la prima persona a non trattarlo come un criminale, lì dentro.

No, si corregge mentalmente, la prima è stata Fabrizio. Lo stesso Fabrizio che non voleva lo mandassero in lavanderia per una motivazione che l’albanese aveva capito solo adesso.

Voleva solo proteggerlo, non voleva guadagnarci nulla.

Da quando aveva iniziato a vedere il male ovunque? E da quando aveva cominciato a percepirlo anche dove non c’era per davvero?

 

\---

L’infermeria è poco più piccola della stanza adibita a lavanderia: ci sono dei mobili e degli schedari lungo le pareti, due lettini al centro della sala e qualche vetrina contenente garze, medicinali e attrezzi medici disparati.

Ermal continua a non sentire il dolore, ma inizia a sentire il panico e l’ansia: le sue dita stanno assumendo una colorazione violetta ed è sempre più sicuro di aver sentito crack. Non riesce a non pensare a quanto quello gli rovini la vita, forse ancor più dell’essere finito in prigione. Per un musicista, come lo era lui, le mani erano ciò che più andavano preservate e curate, e se solo si fermava a pensare a quante cose avrebbe dovuto rinunciare, gli veniva da piangere nuovamente.

**«Che abbiamo, qui?»**

Il tipo che parla è un medico, circa cinquant’anni, ed è spuntato da una porta che Ermal prima non aveva notato.

**«Lo hanno attaccato in lavanderia. Credo gli abbiano fratturato le dita, ma non saprei dirlo con certezza.»**

**«E’ così?»**

Stavolta il medico si è rivolto a lui ed Ermal, se non fosse totalmente perso nel suo universo fatto di paranoie e dolore, avrebbe risposto che non era di certo lui il medico e quindi non poteva saperlo.

Ma quando il medico gli afferra la mano per valutarne la condizione, il riccio non riesce a trattenere un urlo di puro dolore seguito a ruota da una serie di singulti.

**«Direi che la sua prognosi è giusta, forse dovrebbe fare il medico e non la guardia. Però io non posso farci molto, gli serve una radiografia per capire se basta steccarle oppure no.»**

**«Lo comunico subito al direttore.»**

**«Perfetto, nel frattempo mi occupo delle altre ferite. Siediti pure sul lettino.»**

La guardia lascia la stanza, nel frattempo il dottore prende qualcosa dalla vetrina che aveva adocchiato appena entrato, lui si avvicina titubante al lettino e si siede.

Guarda per una manciata di secondi le sue dita che si scuriscono sempre più, poi è un attimo: l’adrenalina del momento appena vissuto svanisce e tutto ciò che lo circonda diventa buio, proprio mentre realizza che gli sta crollando il mondo addosso.

Ancora una volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non mi scuserò mai abbastanza per i miei continui ritardi nell'aggiornamento, ma questa volta - per farmi perdonare - ho pensato ad un po' di cosucce per voi. In primis il capitolo è leggermente più lungo rispetto a quelli precedenti (quasi il doppio delle solite parole), poi per chi mi segue anche su Tumblr, a breve posterò la parte finale della Misunderstanding AU, ed infine più tardi ho intenzione di pubblicare qui una one-shot a cui sto lavorando dal 23 Novembre. Eh già, spero almeno che allievi un po' il fastidio causato dal mancato aggiornamento di settimana scorsa.  
> Passiamo, come al solito, alle piccole precisazioni che tanto mi piacciono:  
> » Ho cercato di descrivere al meglio ciò che è successo ad Ermal, ma son sincera a me non piace come ne è venuto fuori ed ho paura che risulti troppo confusionario, quindi se così fosse vi prego di dirmelo.  
> » Fabrizio è presente solo attraverso i pensieri di Ermal che mutano dall'inizio alla fine del capitolo e personalmente io lo ritengo un passo avanti, ma sempre per la questione fiducia o meno.  
> » E' aperto il toto scommesse su chi sia la guardia gentile che ha salvato Ermal. Lo scoprirete, forse, nel prossimo capitolo.  
> » Per quanto riguarda la frattura delle dita con annesso svenimento (perché se non si è capito, alla fine del capitolo Ermal sviene) è una cosa che è successa anche a me - non in questo modo e solo ad un dito - quindi mi attengo alla mia realtà dei fatti anche per la non percezione di dolore dovuto, per lo appunto, all'adrenalina in circolo. 
> 
> Oggi mi spiego peggio del solito, ma comunque come sempre ci tengo a ringraziare chi legge e non abbandona questa storia. Siete la mia forza, a presto ♥


	9. Avviso

Ehi, miei piccoli minions!  
Si stanno avvicinando le feste, in realtà già ci sono, e soprattutto si sta avvicinando la sessione invernale.   
Sono qui per avvisarvi che Rebibbia si prende una piccola pausa, perché al momento ho poca ispirazione per questo genere di storia, ma questo non significa che la abbandonerò. Approfitterò di questo tempo per scrivere qualche capitolo in più, così da averne qualcuno sempre pronto. E nel frattempo continuerò a pubblicare sia su Ao3 e sia su Tumblr, cose un po' più semplici e che richiedono meno voli pindarici.   
Io e i miei piccoli delinquentelli, torneremo presto, ma mi sembrava giusto avvisarvi!  
Passate buone Feste e ricordatevi sempre che _Ermal è la **luce** di Fabrizio_ e che _Fabrizio è stato eletto l'uomo più sexy dell'Eurovision, ma Ermal lo sapeva già perché lui **sceglie bene**._  
Ci leggiamo presto, senza di voi questa storia non avrebbe senso ♥


End file.
